Dying Wishes
by Twivenger002
Summary: She was on the verge death. He wanted to know what true love felt like once again. They are reunited under dire circumstances after many years from their separation after graduation. With months to live, she wish for him to be happy, while he wish to save her. Can their wishes come true and maybe something more?


**Summary**: [All Human]

After a bitter relationship between Edward and Bella; they part ways after high school graduation. Now seven years later; Bella is brought into Edward's care with her recurrence lung cancer which she knew about before the breakup. How will he react to such news and most importantly; can their love be rekindled before it's too late.

**Disclaimer**: This story will be rated M, which means it might be a little too mature for a certain age group. The occasional language used, and maybe some love…

All Characters and Twilight belong to the original owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**Author Note**: Okay… you've probably seen this story a while back but this is a rewrite of it since it had grammatical errors and it's previously one of the one-story where I felt like I didn't do enough justice in writing.

Now that I'm back for this… I want to continue the story along to be something better.

I hope you understand where I'm coming from. I greatly welcome you back or greatly welcome new readers to Dying Wishes

* * *

The world outside of Forks Medical Hospital was raining once again. Rain hard stained the glass window outside of Bella's hospital room. It was a quiet Tuesday at the hospital - a gloomy night one would say. Or what everyone in Forks would say.

"Bella, the result came back," says Dr. Molina as he walked into her hospital room along with some interns and residents. Bella looked up from her book as she met the eyes of her doctor.

Bella Swan, young age of twenty-nine years, who's life was not at its best, especially with the recurring lung cancer. What a life...

"I sense it's back." She whispered as the book she once held slipped out of her fingers into her lap. She didn't want to see more of the sympathetic looks that were painted on her doctor and other faces. "I don't need you to tell me that it's back, Henry." She was quick with her comment and didn't care if she called him by his first name.

He too didn't care about it, he was used to it. Instead of saying anything else, he just rolled over the computer near her bedside and showed her the chest CAT-scan that they had performed a few hours ago.

"Unfortunately yes," he stated. "It's not only in the lungs, it now spread to your bones, and maybe soon it will spread to your liver." His voice was flat and showed no emotion.

"Of course it did, I'm weak and fragile in this state. It hurts to pick up a damn book now." Her voice showed a hint of pain but she tried to hold it back as much as she could. "So what now?" She got back to the subject at hand; her cancer was back and stronger than ever.

"As a hospital in Forks, we are not equipped to go to extraordinary measures especially with your condition -" he was cut off by a rasping voice of Bella as she coughed her way through talking.

"So, just let me welch on this hospital bed or send me to hospice, doc?" Her body shook each time it was attacked by another coughing spasm.

"Now Isabella, I never said such things. I was going to recommend you to transport to New York's finest hospital."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Hmm…" She was quiet now. She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to sink in the news. She would leave her hometown to somewhere new. A place that was no such thing or a small town.

"I know it's quick to recommend such a thing for you to leave Washington, but it's a better option for you to get better care." She took a grasp of her doctor's hand and tried to say something, but she was overcome with many emotions to do so. Instead, she gave him a nod and he understood what it meant.

"Well then, I'll get you to sign some consent forms and I'll get a transport team to fly you over. First, do you want to call your father?"

"No." She was quick with his question. He nodded and walked out of the room with others following him behind.

Bella sat back leaning all her weight against the pillows. A small tear fell from her eyes as she tried to control the sob building up in her chest. She put her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sound of her screams.

_Oh god_. She thought. _It's back._ _Her life was yet in danger once again, and she might die. Oh god._

She had no one at that moment to call or didn't want to. She didn't want to tell her father the devastating news. Her father, Charlie Swan was busying himself into work downtown of Seattle as a police officer and her mother - Renee Swan - was out of the picture since Bella was two.

She lost a parent for a reason she didn't know or still couldn't know about and another to work. Again, what a life...

With no siblings and being an only child, all she knew and grew up based upon the years that she had to depend on herself. The saying "Me, myself and I." Was clearly the saying that fitted her best.

When she first got diagnosed with cancer, her father was there to support her through the time of many treatments. It was the worst time to spend with her father like that, yet it was the only time she saw him when he wasn't sticking his head into work.

Only if it was holding hands, words of encouragement, or a simple sympathetic smile, still showed that her father did care, but still, it felt bittersweet to Bella.

But when the time came, he couldn't put off his work much longer - so he told his daughter sorry and went back to his routine of waking up at six in the morning, buy a cheap breakfast at a local diner, go to work for eight to ten hours and come back home before midnight. A routine Bella was used to.

She memorized his schedule at the age of seven. She would hear her father's footsteps in the early morning, creaking the uneven wooden floorboard - where he thought she was still sound asleep. But there used to be a spot in the routine where she used to smile secretly. It was when her father would come into her room and kiss her forehead lightly and walk out to start his day. That little simple kiss of a father to daughter was what made Bella go on with her day.

Soon it didn't happen very often when Bella started high school. She would stay up late most of the time and deal with homework and projects.

And when she got diagnosed with cancer at the age of eighteen, weeks before her graduation. All the kissing of goodbye was gone. Was it because that kiss might be the last and be truly a goodbye or was it that she was too old for such kiddy wants.

Now as a young adult, she was alone in the world. She couldn't get things done with collage at such a time and well… was stuck in a hospital bed.

"Bella." Her voice was now being called out once again. A young woman in her thirty walked in and soon handed Bella the forms to sign. "Do you want me to talk to you through the details?" Her voice showed no sign of politeness, and the hard glare held on her face showed all to Bella.

_She didn't want to be here. _

"No. It's okay." Bella says as she began to read the stack of papers. She noticed that the nurse was still standing there acting as if she was agitated to be there or bored out of her skull. She quickly read through them and signed the papers. She gave them back to the nurse, but before leaving, Bella told her the honest truth. "I signed this for my well-being of wanting to get better. But how can I do such a thing when you're breathing down my neck waiting for me to be done with."

" I'm -" the nurse tried to start, but Bella wasn't done with her little rant.

"Was it such a boring thing to just stand there and wait for a patient - a patient who used to be healthy yet now is weak, tired and feel old trying to lift a pen to sign some documents, and to know that you could do other things? Was it such a pain to do that, Nurse Mallory?" Bella looked at her ID badge. "Cause if it is, why did you pursue a job where all you did was give out documents to patients to sign or checking up on them? Hmm?"

"It's not a task or job at hand, it's a duty, an oath you took to take care of your patient's well-being. Yet as it seems, you show as if you are bored or maybe agitated to stand in front of me as I sign these documents so I can transfer to another hospital to get better."

"I'm sorry if you think it's boring to you. I know you can do other things instead of standing here and wait. I'm sorry that patients might have to put up with you, and I'm sorry that the oath you once took is no longer in session." She finished off her rant. She looked shocked as she gulped and rushed out of the room.

With all that talking, Bella's throat tickled a little and once again was under a cough attack. Luckily it wasn't a long coughing fit as she weakly poured herself a cup of water.

Later that night, they got things ready for the transport, and soon she was rolled down the hallways, up a few elevators and soon into the transport floor where a helicopter could be heard. There stood Dr. Molina, as he smiled warmly at Bella. He came over to her gurney and squeezed her hand. "I wish you nothing but the best Bella." He told her.

She couldn't help but shed a few tears, and even though her body was tired, she pulled enough strength to sit up a little and hugged the man.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Molina." She choked out.

"Call me Henry." He smirked a little as she quietly chuckled. After they said their goodbyes, she soon was loaded into the helicopter and soon flew away from Washington and into New York.

* * *

**That is a wrap for Chapter 1 once again. If you read the original post of this story, you know it is the same style as it was. I just changed some words and did grammar fix. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
